


Subspace

by Lucifer_BringerofLight



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_BringerofLight/pseuds/Lucifer_BringerofLight
Summary: After an accident with her experiment, Emilia finds herself between dimensions. No one can see or hear her, exept for Zane Donovan, who is in a rather bad mood after Jo broke up with him. Stuck with each other, they try to get Emilia back to this dimension. And grow friends along the way.
Relationships: Zane Donovan/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Science is a wonderful thing if one does not have to earn ones living at it.”, Albert Einstein once said. Which resulted in him founding a city where that was actually possible. A city for the greatest minds of this world. He himself had never really lived in Eureka, too busy with his theories to pause and realise how truly brilliant this invention had been, her ancestors had never returned to the former military camp. As Emilia now stood in her new apartment, she wondered if her great grandfather would be proud to know that she had. Her grandfather certainly was, so much she knew. He had always told her, that one day she would be just a brilliant as her great grandfather. She wasn’t that sure about it, looking at herself today.

Yesterday, she had arrived in Eureka. Had spent most of the day unpacking all her books. Today would be her first day at Global Dynamics. In fact, it would be her first day to ever work at all. Which was the reason she was so anxious about it now. They had invited her here because of her ancestors, but at the moment she looked more like a tired college kid than the descendant of Albert Einstein and Nathan Rosen. With a deep sigh, Emilia tied back her dark hair in a loose bun and put on the blouse she had earlier decided not to wear. But whatever, jeans and a black blouse? Good enough for today.

With another sigh she made her way to Global Dynamics, where she met Dr Blake, director of the facility, who awaited her in her office.

“Good morning, Dr Ainsworth. Welcome to GD. It’s an honour to have you here. You’re great grandfather would certainly be happy to know that you work for the institution he founded.”

Oh, how she hated to be judged by who her family was. Everyone always was so honoured to meet Albert Einstein’s great granddaughter, no one ever was happy to meat Dr Ainsworth.

“Could we, perhaps, keep my ancestry between the two of us?”

If this request fazed Dr Blake, she didn’t show it, instead she smiled and nodded,

“Of course. Have you received your identification and PDA?”

“I have.”

She nodded again, then looked at her wristwatch, slightly annoyed.

“Is there a problem, Dr Blake?”

Trying to muster a friendly smile, she shook her head. But after another glance at the watch the frowned and sigh.

“As it seems, Mr Donavan will be late. He is head of sector 5, where your lab will be, too. I had actually asked to him to give you a little tour.”

Didn’t seem very reliable, this head of Sector 5. Not a good sign.

“Well, if he isn’t coming, I will show you around.”

Both women got up and left the office. After a short walk they reached an elevator, but before they could get in Dr Blake’s PDA rang.

“Excuse me, for a moment.”

A brief conversation followed. When Dr Blake returned to Emilia she was frowning again.

“I’m sorry, but I’m needed. If you could wait here for a moment, I will send someone to show you where you will work.”

“Oh please, don’t bother. Just point me in the direction. I’m sure I’ll find it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Go to sub level 5, down the corridor and then left, second lab on the left, your name is on the sign. The equipment you requested is already there.”

“Thank you.”

Dr Blake left, talking on her phone again, and Emilia made her way to her lab. As promised, she found everything she needed for her experiments. Which meant she could start as soon as she had assembled and organized everything. If she was quick, she might actually begin with the first test runs tomorrow.

In the evening, she had finished assembling all the equipment and had organized her workspace a little. Now it was time for her to see a little of the town she ended in. And the best place to start was the Café Diem, because there would be food and there would be people. What more could she ask for?

Although, there were not quite as many people as she would have liked, there were at least a few, Dr Blake and a man, and another woman. And, of course, the cook, who, as soon as he saw her, came up to her,

“Hey, I’m Vince, I’m the owner. You must be new here?”

“Hi. Yes. I’m Emilia. Nice to meet you.”

Vince was smiling brightly, which began to freak her out a little.

“Dr Ainsworth!”

Dr Blake called and waved for her to come over.

“Jake, this is our newest scientist, Dr Ainsworth this is our Sheriff, Jake Cater.”

“So, what do you have a doctorate in?”

“I have several. In astrophysics, nuclear physics, particle physics, quantum physics, quantum mechanics, mechanical engineering, biology, chemistry, biochemistry, xenobiology, astrobiology, genetics, medicine and history.”

“Wow, that’s a lot. Even for this place.”

“I was bored, once or twice.”

“Seems like it. Just do me a favour, yeah? Tell me before you do anything crazy or dangerous or stupid.”

That made Emilia laugh because that was exactly what she was going to do as soon as she could, something stupidly dangerous and crazy. But whatever, it was science.

“I’ll do my best. If you’ll excuse me now, I’m starving and curious about what magic Vince can do.”

The magic he could do was whatever her heart desired. Much to her joy. Dinner was delicious and so she made her way back to her apartment in a good mood.


	2. Chapter 2

Equally good was her mood on the following afternoon. She had finally finished all the equipment checks and could know begin with the first test run. After years and years, she now was here. She began feeding the computer with her calculations. Then she started the program she had written to connect the different machines with each other. Now she could actually begin her first run of the experiment. Emilia activated the machines and curiously stared at her desktop. Slowly, but steadily, the numbers rose to the needed level. The generator heated up just a little fast as planned, but well within acceptable range. When the data had reached the calculated level, Emilia waited for another minute to see if the generator would heat up too much, but when it stayed within range, she could activate the quantum field for the first time. There was humming noise and a silvery blue light appeared inside the chamber. Slowly it began to form a sphere.

“Yeah!”

As Emilia had expected, it only stayed stable a few seconds before it began dissolving again. She had done it! She had opened a rift in subspace. What she however had not expected was, that the sphere would dissolve in an expanding wave of energy, unbothered by the electromagnetic shield around the chamber. It passed through it without even slowing down, though it was thinning and disappeared eventually, but only after hitting her and knocking her off her feet. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

A man hurried towards her, wanting to help her up. But before he had reached her, Emilia was back on her feet and saw that the emergency program had initiated the shutdown of the generator and was now running an analysis. Only then she turned to the man, who was still standing next to her.

“Are you okay? What was that?”

“I’m fine, that was an unforeseen aspect of my test. How can I help you?”

She was not necessarily in the mood for small talk right now, not after she actually succeeded in what she had tried for years.

“I’m Zane Donavan. Head of Sector 5. You’re Dr Ainsworth, I assume?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, you seem busy. I won’t bother you much longer. I just wanted to introduce myself and apologize for not meeting you yesterday as planned.”

“Dr Blake made you come, didn’t she?”

Donavan looked scandalized, then laughed, though it was only a weak laugh. That caused Emilia to actually look at him. He seemed tired and, if she wasn’t mistaken, even slightly hungover. Now if that wasn’t a good reason to stand up your boss and a new employee, not to mention the first impression it left.

“Maybe.”

“I … appreciate the apology. If you’ll excuse me now, I have work to do.”

She turned back to her computer and Donavan left without another word. However, as Emilia tried to compare the won date with her calculations, she couldn’t move the computer mouse. She tried several times, but even though she could touch it, could feel it against her skin, she couldn’t move it. Neither could she move the pencil, lying next to. Beginning to panic, she tried to move something else, anything whatsoever. What was going on here? Emilia was close to a full-on panic attack, when a though hit her. What if the quantum energy wave had not simply passed through her? What if that had caused whatever this was? That was the only possible explanation. Well, or at least the only logical approach of an explanation.

Wondering about it, Emilia made her way to the infirmary. Without a theory about what was happening, a medical check up seemed like a sound idea. But to do so, she had to get out of her lab first, which might be a problem. After all, she had been unable to influence anything so far. So it didn’t came as a surprise when the door didn’t open. Great, now she was trapped in here too! An idea hit her, so ridiculous that she didn’t even want to analyse it. If it would succeed, great, if not, she’d notice soon enough. With a deep sigh, she took a few steps back and ran at the door. Too her own surprise she passed trough it smoothly. Fascinating. Disturbing, but very fascinating.

Shortly after she reached the infirmary, where she found Dr Blake again.

_“Are you head of GD and the leading doctor?”_

But Dr Blake didn’t answer. She didn’t even look up. Slightly irritated Emilia turned to one of the other doctors.

_“Hey, I’m Dr Ainsworth. I have a small problem. I seem to be in a state of physical fluctuation”_

No reaction.

_“And apparently, I’m not visible to you, nor audible. Okay. Now, that is alarming.”_

To her own amazement, she was calmer than expected in a situations like this. With a sigh she sat down on a chair, scratching her head. This was slightly inconvenient. Although she had proven her grandfather right. Now she just had to return to the right dimension. Which would probably be difficult seeing as she was stuck in this one and unable to touch or interact with anything or anyone. Except… Mr Donavan had talked to her after her experiment. Was it possible…? Best to find out.

For that, however, she first had to find him. Getting to his lab was fun enough, but a waste of time. He wasn’t there. Now what? Trying to get to his apartment? Almost impossible. Plus, she didn’t know where he lived. So, what else was left? With an annoyed sigh she lay down on the floor, all four stretched out.


	3. Chapter 3

“What are you doing in here?!”

Slightly surprised by the sudden voice Emilia lifted her head just enough to see the owner of the voice, it was, not much surprise there, Mr Donovan.

_“Laying on the floor, what does it look like?”_

“Yeah, no, I get that. How did you get in my lab?”

_“Oh, that.”_

She sat up, frowning. She had almost forgotten about that.

“Yeah about that! So, how? The door was locked all night!”

_“Yeah. Guess I didn’t get in through the door, or, technically I did exactly that.”_

Before Donovan could say anything more, Dr Blake walked in,

“Zane? Ah good, you’re in again. I need your help on this.”

Donovan first looked at his boss, then at Mia,

“I’ll talk to you in a minute. And you’ll better have a proper explanation by then.”

“Ahm, okay?” Dr Blake was seriously confused by that, and so was Donovan, when he realised, she thought he had been talking to her.

“Oh, didn’t mean you, Dr Blake, I meant her.”

He gestured towards Emilia, but the frown on Blake’s face deepened.

“There’s no one there, Zane. It’s only you and me in this room.”

“No. I mean… what, no! She’s right there!”

_“She can’t see me, Mr Donovan. No one can. Only you do.”_

“Wha… no… I didn’t drink that much! Definitely not enough to hallucinate!”

_“I’m not… I’m not a hallucination! I’m real, and I’m here, I’m just not corporeal right now, that’s it.”_

“Sure. Sure.”

“Zane?”

Dr Blake tried to get Donovan’s attention back, and eventually succeeded.

“I would like to take you with me to the sickbay and check you out.”

“Sure.”

They left, and deciding she didn’t want to stay here, Emilia followed them.

“Can you describe your hallucination.”

“Hu, it’s a woman. I saw her yesterday already when I didn’t show up to meet the new Doctor. Sorry for that, by the way. Anyway, when I went down to that Doc’s lab, I first saw her. I thought…”

“That she was Doctor Ainsworth.”

“ _I am!!”,_ Emilia insisted, not that he was listening.

“And then?”

“I found her just a few minutes ago, lying on my lab’s floor.”

“What was she doing there.”

“No idea.”

_“Waiting for you, obviously. Since you seem to be the only one that can see me.”_

“She says she was waiting for me.”

Blake frowned again, while Donovan just shrugged his shoulders. Apparently, he didn’t think it was weird for his hallucination to randomly talk to him.

Which brought to mind one question, “ _Do you hallucinate often?”_

“No?”

“No, what?”

Again, they had confused Blake.

“Not important.”

“So, she talks to you? What does she say?”

“Not much. We didn’t get the chance to chat yet.”

By now they head reached the infirmary and Donovan sat done on a bed.

“Are you feeling any headaches?”

“Besides a slight hangover? Not really.”

_“You go to work hungover? That’s not exactly the behaviour I’d expected of a supervisor at the most advanced research facility.”_

“Are you always that judgy?”

_“Don’t know. You tell me. Apparently, I’m just your hallucination.”_

“Great, now my hallucination blames me, too.”

_“Geez, aren’t you a cheerful fellow.”_

While Dr Blake examined Donovan, Emilia sat down on a chair. She still didn’t understand how she could sit on chairs, lean against walls and such, and at the same time pass through walls and not be able to move anything. However, currently her mind was occupied with the question as to why only Donovan could see and hear here.

_“So, back to my earlier question, do you hallucinate often, or have you ever hallucinated before?”_

Donovan looked at her as if she was crazy, which she found slightly ironic, considering he was the one hallucinating… or well, thinking that he was. Which she still had to make him understand. But now might not be the best time to have a lengthy conversation about black holes, Einstein-Rosen-Bridge theories or noncorporeal forms. So Mia swallowed any further questions and quietly watched Dr Blake.

That was, until Donovan suddenly looked around and frowned,

“I think she’s gone now.”

“You don’t see her anymore?”

“No. Last time I saw her, about ten seconds ago, she sat there on the chair, slightly bored, now she’s not there anymore. So, I’m not crazy, right?”

_“Maybe you actually are, because I’m still right here. Didn’t move an inch.”_

But much to Emilia’s surprise, Donovan didn’t react at all, he showed no sign of having heard her. Panicking again, she rose and waved her and in front of his face, he didn’t even blink.

_“Crap! Crap! Crap! Okay, calm down. Take a deep breath. Okay. Now think!”_

She had no scruple talking to herself. Why should she, considering no one could see or hear her?

_“Now, what would Jid say now? Given he was here and could see me, of course.”_

She laughed bitterly, for a moment, then continued.

_“He would say, ‘Mili, you are a scientist, think this through logically. Start at the beginning and work your way up to where you are now.’ So let’s do that. What do I know? I’m noncorporeal, Donovan is the only one who can see me, and my state fluctuates…”_

All good to know, Emilia thought, but not very helpful. While she had been monologing, Blake had finished her examination of Donovan.

“I didn’t find anything worrisome. No abnormalities in your brain. I’ll do a blood test, but until I get the results, I suggest you go home and try to relax. Without alcohol. That might be one possible explanation.”

“I didn’t drink that much!”

“No? Well, in correlation with stress it might still cause hallucinations. Go home Zane, rest. Heaven knows you need it.”

Donovan rolled his eyes, but got up nevertheless. He left the infirmary and due to the lack of better options Emilia followed.

_“Just a warning, Mr Donovan, I will follow you around until we have found a way to solve this. But you can’t hear me right now. And I would love to know why that is.”_


	4. Chapter 4

Sometime later, Donovan sat on his couch, starring at the celling completely unmotivated. Emilia had spent the last hour trying to answer at least one of her questions. The only thing she knew for certain so far was that this must have to do with her experiment. But for now, her brain was exhausted. With a deep sigh she sank on the couch next to Donovan.

_“You look worse than I feel. And I’m currently reduced to being a hallucination of a depressed alcoholic.”_

“I’m neither depressed nor an alcoholic.”

Donovan turned his head to look at her, he didn’t seem to be very surprised to see her again, or bothered.

“Should have known that you’d be back.”

_“Well, I have nowhere else to go. So, you gonna tell me why you look like a beaten puppy that drinks and still claim not to be a depressed alcoholic?”_

“Can’t a man drink in peace?”

_“Can’t a woman fulfil one of her biggest dreams in peace? Apparently not.”_

“One of your biggest dreams was it to haunt a man?”

_“No, but I should definitely put it on the list. Right next to driving someone crazy.”_

“Might as well mix them together and get it over with. I mean, I already am hallucinating about you.”

_“That would be a good point were I actually a hallucination. But I am not. As I told you before, I actually am Dr Emilia Ainsworth. I just happen to be noncorporeal at the moment and, inconveniently, in a state of fluctuation.”_

“And why is that so?”

_“You will be the first to know. As soon as I found out. Then again, you are the only one I can tell, so of course you’ll be the first to know.”_

By now, Emilia was slightly bitter about being a hallucination.

“Geez, aren’t you a cheerful fellow.”

She did probably deserve that, so she just shrugged her shoulders and laughed at it. What else could she do?

“You want a beer?”

_“Noncorporeal, remember? And did you just offer someone you think is a hallucination as beer? You must really have been drinking a little too much lately.”_

“Nah, I’m just… my girlfriend just left me the day before yesterday”

_“Thus, the drinking and not showing up.”_

“Jup.”

_“Hey, look at the bright side, at least, you’re not the hallucination of your superior.”_

That actually made him crack up and the next minute or two he spent laughing at it.

_“Good gracious, don’t you have friends to get waisted with? I mean, seriously waisted, and eat pizza and ice cream and chips and you know… stuff like that. Wallow.”_

“Most of my friends are friends with her, too.”

_“Oh, I see. That sucks majorly. Then, tell me about it. Tell me all the shit she has done and all the dirty secrets you would like to yell into the world, everything you want to expose about her. All of it, let it all out.”_

“Why would I tell you anything?”

_“Because right now, there is not a soul in this world better at keeping your secrets. I don’t have no one else to tell them to. And, you seem to be in need of a friend. Though, I can only metaphorically offer you a shoulder to cry on, because noncorporeal and all that.”_

“Sound reasonable, actually. Not last bit, but the rest of it.”


End file.
